


Call It Broken

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Chaptered, Cheating, College, Coming Out, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Future angst..., Hurt/Comfort, Like for real it's gonna get intense, M/M, Michael Being A Dick, One-Sided Relationship, Sex, Strap in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall quarter is here, which means the school year's starting again. Michael can't wait for it to end, but transfer student Gavin is trying to find his place, which may or may not be next to Michael.</p><p>* To avoid spoilers as much as possible, avoid reading the tags. This is a college AU with freshman Gavin and sophomore Michael. The series is already completely written so I won't fall behind, and I'll be releasing a new chapter every Friday. There are nine chapters in total. I hope you enjoy! *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wrong Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first week back at college was proving to be even more of a downer than last year, and he knew if he'd carried on like this, he'd snap in some way or another. Maybe this'd be a good change of pace for him. He could at least try it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first new fic in such a long time and I'm so excited about it!! The whole thing is completed so no need to worry about it randomly disappearing! But you could probably worry about some future angst... ;) Enjoy and please let me know what you think of it! ♥

It was fall quarter.

Yellow light seeped through the dorm room blinds, casting an obnoxious glow upon the carpet. Unopened, packed boxes littered their tables and floor. The only things that managed to emerge from them were Michael's shitty old TV and Ray's Xbox One. Instead of unpacking (or doing anything productive, really), Michael and Ray had spent their first night as sophomores at the college playing video games. They really weren't ones for socializing; they had come well to terms with this last year. In fact, they really weren't ones for any other aspects of college, either. They'd silently agreed to work together to best avoid the whole "What are you doing with your life?" questions as much as possible. Michael still hated it here, though, and every day he wondered why he was putting up with this. But then he'd order pizza with Ray, play some video games on a TV that was both too small and too big for their room, and all was seemingly well enough to continue to the next day of shit.

The light infiltrated Michael's sleep, dragging him awake accompanied by his groans of protest. He jammed his face into his pillow in his bunk and mumbled. "Waking up is literally the worst. What the fuck."

Ray groaned in acknowledgment from across the room (or, 15 feet away) under his sleeping bag "blanket." Michael loved Ray, but he'd be the first to admit that Ray's still a gross teenage boy.

Michael finally gave in to the morning and sat up, regretting every bit of it. He wanted to complain more about the obnoxious light, but he knew it'd be futile to the basically-dead Ray. So he climbed off his bed and padded over to the sink to brush his teeth then pull a faded T-shirt and some jeans on. Classes were starting today. Another source of Michael's agony.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Michael had two classes that day. Walking through the halls and across campus was torture; it was still so sunny and hot and people everywhere enjoyed it. He did not enjoy them.

He was about mid-way through his math class nap when the swivel of a chair next to him startled him upright. Some brown-haired, lanky kid filled the small seat and his cheeks were beaming red. Michael squinted, both out of grogginess and annoyance. The back of the class was his area, and some kid just chooses to sit right next to him? Bullshit.

The kid was obviously late for class (and incredibly awkward about it) and he fumbled his notebook and pencil out of his backpack. He cleared his throat and Michael almost winced.

"Excuse me, could I see your notes? I couldn't find the class, and I just--"

Michael, being kind-of-really-a-dick that he was, cut the kid off. "Sorry dude, you're asking the wrong person." He gestured towards the nothing on his desk in front of him.

The guy nodded shyly and ended up asking the people in the row ahead of them. Michael almost felt sorry for him, but he didn't really want to feel very much at all that day, so he refused to and continued on with his day.

Walking back, a bright poster caught his eye next to his dorm elevator. In big blue letters, the title read "QUEER CLUB," and underneath it was information for the first meeting. It was this Friday. Something in Michael tensed. He still wasn't sure about that side of him. Maybe he was, but he just... didn't want to be. The poster held onto his eyes for too long, and his daze was broken by a couple of guys bursting into the lounge at top volume. He panicked to hit the elevator button that he'd forgotten to before and tried not to notice the heat creeping up his neck.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Gavin's first day at the college was unexpectedly horrible. Well, he expected some horrible, but the shitstorm of true horrible hit him from every direction. He had no idea where anything on campus was, he couldn't figure out the bus system, he wasn't used to the cafeteria food being _this_ inedible, and probably the worst part was walking into his math class late. He loved math, but he didn't love facing a sea of eyes upon him, missing the lecture almost entirely, and making a fool out of himself in front of the first person he'd talked to that day. He felt bad for disturbing the guy, and stupid for assuming he had notes in the first place.

During his break between classes, Gavin grabbed a coffee and sat in the closest lounge he could find. He didn't feel like eating lunch. He checked his Facebook for a distraction, and his heart only sank when he saw how everyone else was adjusting to their schools. His friends from his last university in his hometown were still doing great, even when he wasn't there. And Meg... he had no idea how she was doing. He could only imagine that she felt about the same as him. He'd heard that the first year of college would be a true test on his relationship, but he wasn't ready to find out what transferring schools could do. They broke it off in the worst way he could have imagined, and he just wanted crawl away at the thought of it all.

Before he got up for his next class, he glanced at a flyer on the wall next to him. It was for Queer Club, and it was this Friday. His heart lifted a bit, or at least it tried. He'd never tried dating or anything with a guy since he'd been with Meg for so long, but he knew he liked them, and he'd always wondered what it'd be like to try it out. College is for trying new things, right? He'd already started it off with a semi-clean slate, freshly single. _Maybe this is a sign,_ he thought. Then he giggled, because it was, quite literally, a sign.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Michael's day dragged on, as he knew it would, as all of them did.

He was planted in his last class of the day, scrolling through Reddit, looking at everything but not really anything at all. His phone then buzzed with Ray's name.

"Dude the new Steam sale starts tonight," the text said, or something fucking nerdy along those lines. "You gonna be home?"

Michael sighed and swiped down to see what day it was in case he had to do homework or something. It was Friday. He started typing his response, but then flashed back to that poster in his dorm building for the Queer Club meeting. It ate at him, and he almost felt like he should actually go. His first week back at college was proving to be even more of a downer than last year, and he knew if he'd carried on like this, he'd snap in some way or another. Maybe this'd be a good change of pace for him. He could at least try it, right?

He debated back and forth in his mind before finally muttering, “Ahh, fuck,” and telling Ray he'd be busy. Michael knew Ray'd be surprised. Fuck, he was surprised too.

He never told Ray where he was going, and he was thankful that Ray didn't give enough of a fuck to press him about it as he slipped out the door of their room to head to the meeting. The sun was setting a pale pink across the tops of buildings as he walked at a varying pace, not able to decide on whether he should hurry to get it over with or take his time to let his mind settle, so ending up with a weird mixture of both. He tried to swallow the anxiety and focus on the benefit that might come out of this. It was hard, though, when he could only really imagine downsides.

His anxious feelings spiked in his stomach upon opening the door to the building. He peeked into the room where the club meeting was about to start. It was already painfully full. He had five minutes still, he could just slip out and forget all about this... He knew he'd be pissed at himself if he did, though, so he gritted his teeth and entered the suffocating room.

He tried to scan without being scanned upon, and the only face he could recognize was that one awkward kid's from math class. He didn't want to strike up conversation, though, so he just lingered nearby the guy for his own security. The meeting soon started, thank god, and Michael sank into his hoodie, trying both to pay attention and not be noticed by any other human being.

That all went to shit, though, when the club leaders instructed everyone to form groups of six and answer questions in a circle. Michael wanted to die. He wanted to actually leap out of the window. He wanted to get up and run and--

"Hi group!" the first person in his circle shouted. The room was loud and Michael could hardly think. He managed to pick up that they were supposed to go around saying their name and what their favorite hobby was. _This is literally the worst,_ he thought to himself, aching inside as he awaited his turn and failed to pay attention to the others before him.

"And you?" the overly-cheery girl prompted Michael.

Michael held back a sigh and spoke up against the crowd in the room. "My name's Michael. I like... video games, I guess." Michael was so invested in himself that he didn't even realize the math class kid sitting next to him, looking way less awkward than usual.

"I'm Gavin," the British voice spoke, and Michael raised his eyebrows. How did he not notice before that the guy had an accent? "Anddd, I like... guys. And girls, but I dunno, I've had enough of 'em for now." The circle responded with laughter, and Michael held back a blush. He almost forgot this club was centered around being queer.

Gavin seemed alright, though. Maybe he wasn't as weird as Michael had originally thought.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Queer Club brought something out in Gavin that night. It was the first night he had truly felt like he could be open, and he felt good. Monday was total shit, though, so there wasn't really anywhere else to go but up. Here, however, he knew other people felt the same way that he did, at least in some respects. He even recognized a guy from class there! He was happy that he could finally put a name to Michael's face, and he was determined to make friends with him now knowing that they shared some things in common.

The meeting ended sooner than Gavin would have liked, and while chatting with some new people afterwards, he saw Michael making his way out of the room. Gavin cut his conversation short and jogged out after him.

"Hey!" he shouted behind Michael, and the curly-haired head spun around to look at him.

Michael's eyes darted around a bit before settling on Gavin's. "Uh, hi," he responded, hands shoved in his hoodie's pockets.

Gavin gave a warm smile and held his hand out. "I'm Gavin, just in case you forgot." Michael hesitantly accepted the handshake, the other hand still fisted in his pocket. "We have class together, right? Michael, is it?"

Michael was visibly uncomfortable as he stuttered, "Umm, maybe, and yeah, that's me. Is there something you wanted?"

Gavin didn't quite know how to respond to that, so he found himself hesitating as well. "I'm sorry, I just, uh... I recognized you, and I thought it'd be cool if we hung out sometime or something." His tone was less excited, now in fear of totally scaring Michael off.

"Yeah, well... I don't know, I just kind of, don't..." He motioned a hand between himself and Gavin, trying to explain something that neither of them really understood. Gavin's face fell at the words. "Anyway, I should head out..."  
  
Without an actual goodbye, Michael spun around and sped out of the building. Gavin felt like a goddamn idiot. He actually thought that he could make a friend, and that he could initiate it himself. He took the blow to his ego as a reality check, and he stared at his Vans as he hurried back to his dorm in the cold lamplight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> * RELEASE SCHEDULE *
> 
> Chapter 1: 9/9/16  
> Chapter 2: 9/16/16  
> Chapter 3: 9/23/16  
> Chapter 4: 9/30/16  
> Chapter 5: 10/7/16  
> Chapter 6: 10/14/16  
> Chapter 7: 10/21/16  
> Chapter 8: 10/28/16  
> Chapter 9: 11/4/16


	2. South Campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was with this kid? Gavin didn’t understand Michael, and he decided that he probably just shouldn’t try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just moved into my dorm for this year of college so I'm glad to find the time to post this chapter!! Kind of relevant with the whole fic theme too if you think about it... I hope you guys enjoy, thanks so much! <3

Needless to say, class was pretty awkward. Pretty fucking unbearably awkward. About a week went by before Michael finally stopped avoiding Gavin like the plague and decided to try to break the tension between them. He felt like a total dick for bailing on him after the club meeting. He wasn't trying to be mean. He just... wasn't ready. For anything, really. And Michael, still being the asshole he'd always been, didn't really know how to properly handle social situations. A normal guy might have apologized the first day back at class, but running away was Michael's strong suit, so naturally, that's what happened. That didn't stop him from feeling like shit, though. He didn't go to the next club meeting.

Gavin didn't either.

Math class was especially mind-numbing and quiet that day. Michael looked relentlessly for any excuse to address Gavin, but Gavin had gotten Michael's (unintentional) message loud and clear by now and never bothered even glancing at him. He was staring at the board, eyes fixated but far away and glossed over.

Michael swallowed and tried to ignore his palm sweating as he handed Gavin a folded piece of paper in the row in front of him. Gavin jumped at the sight, and his eyes traveled up Michael's arm to his face. His eyebrows furrowed, and Michael could feel the _What the hell?_ radiating off of him. Michael feigned a smile as he held his arm outstretched for too long, and finally Gavin took the paper with hesitation.

 _Do you know how to do number 8?_ was all that was scrawled on the paper. Gavin sighed audibly and opened his textbook, not turning back at Michael. He started writing away and Michael tensed, hoping his stupid gesture of an olive branch would actually work.

Gavin gave him the smallest glance as he handed the paper back and swiveled back around.

It was covered in neatly written numbers and calculations. Michael already knew how to do this problem, but he was glad to at least have had some contact with Gavin. His guilt had been eating him alive and he didn't want to think about how the other boy must have felt all this time. He knew things were still weird, though.

Michael scribbled on the paper, not bothering to fold it as he awkwardly stretched it out to Gavin again. Gavin grabbed it without turning this time and Michael watched as his eyes scanned the words.

_I still don't really get it. Can we please meet and work on the homework together? I need help. I live on south campus. We could meet in the lounge._

Michael's heart picked up its pace as he saw Gavin writing. When Gavin handed the paper back, Michael swore he saw a hint of a smile.

_Sure. Tonight at 6 ok?_

Gavin was still looking back, and Michael nodded at him with a more genuine smile.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Gavin slipped his shoes on and shoved his phone in his pocket. He felt the urge to text Michael that he was on his way but realized Michael never gave his number. He sighed and rolled his eyes. What was with this kid? Gavin didn't understand Michael, and he decided that he probably just shouldn't try to. It was already pushing it to actually agree meeting with Michael after he'd left him totally embarrassed and unable to sleep at all that night. Maybe this was a mistake. He felt like an idiot then, and he was starting to feel like one now.

But he _was_ an idiot, so he swallowed his pride and travelled the ten minute walk to the other boy's dorm.

He'd reached the back entrance, slightly proud of himself for finding the building on his own, and walked inside. It was hot and stuffy, and he padded towards what he assumed was the lounge. Surely enough, the quiet mess of curls was sitting alone on a couch, his notebook placed neatly in front of him.

"Hey," Gavin spoke, sharply breaking the room's silence and drawing Michael's gaze away from his feet.

Michael gave a cautious grin. "Hi!" Gavin took the seat across from him and started unpacking his materials. Michael watched him carefully.

"So did you just need help on this last assignment?" Gavin spoke, his tone uncomfortably steady and dry.

Michael cleared his throat and stuttered. "Uh, y-yeah." Gavin started flipping to the appropriate page, but Michael continued. "Listen..." His eyes flicked up to Michael's.

"I'm... I'm sorry about what happened after the meeting. It was rude, and you were just trying to introduce yourself. It was really nice! And I was a dick. And I'm sorry." Michael glanced back at his feet. Gavin could tell Michael wasn't used to apologizing, and his lips tugged into a smile.

"It's okay, Michael." Michael let out a sigh he didn't know was there and smiled back.

Gavin was surprised when Michael held out a hand. "I don't believe we've properly met, then. I'm Michael. You are?" Michael's eyebrows raised in a way Gavin thought was stupidly cute.

Gavin grasped the other's palm. "I'm Gavin. Nice to finally meet." Gavin noticed Michael's freckles for the first time under the fluorescent lights as his grin formed a dimple on the left side of his face.

He snapped back to reality for a moment. "So, where should we start on this?" Gavin asked, picking up a pencil.

"What?" Michael asked before noticing Gavin's math textbook. He let out a small laugh. "Oh, that. Well, uh, honestly, I don't need help. I kinda just did this for a chance to apologize."

Gavin cocked an eyebrow. "Seriously?" He set his pencil down and leaned back in the chair. "Okay... What now, then?"

Michael hadn't really thought it through, shockingly. He hummed in thought. "I don't know..." Gavin sighed at his lack of planning, but he pretended to ignore it. "Have you had dinner?"

Gavin's breath caught in his throat. "N-No, not yet..."

"Then, that." Michael smirked and closed his notebook, standing up.

Gavin laughed and stood up with him, only half irritated that he'd brought his textbook for no reason.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

"I wish I could say that hasn't happened before, but I'm not sure you'd believe me..." Michael laughed as he walked with Gavin up the outdoor stairs to Gavin's floor. Gavin laughed a bit harder, reliving in his mind the exact moment Michael had tripped in the dining hall, leaving his food flying out ten feet in front of him.

It was dark and bugs buzzed circles around the lights on the walls. The air had a chill in it that left Michael feeling grateful when blushing painted his cheeks red. They'd had dinner together at the nearby commons, and the other couple of hours was spent talking and laughing and mildly pissing off others around them. The time had gotten away from them, and they were both secretly sad when they finally realized what time it was.

"It's okay, Michael. It's definitely not your worst clumsy gaff-about, if I recall correctly," Gavin responded with a teasing smirk.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Sorry we can't all be 'gaff'-less science nerds," he muttered.

Gavin giggled with a grin too wide for Michael to handle and gave him an incredulous look. "That's not related at all!" he said amongst high-pitched giggles and one or two squeals.

Michael shrugged and admired Gavin's laughter for a bit longer. Then he realized they'd already climbed the stairs and had been standing at the door of Gavin's floor for a while now. Their laughter died down and silence filled the space between them. Michael's eyes reverted to his shoes as they tried to figure out what to do now.

"Well..." Gavin mumbled, taking the first step to ending the silence but not really wanting to. Michael gave a small smile back at him. "I had a nice night, Michael."

Michael nodded slowly at him. "Me too, Gavin." He took a deep breath and tried to avoid the eye contact that Gavin was always so willing to engage in. "I'll... I'll see you around, then?"

"Yeah," Gavin nodded with a small smile. He knew Michael wasn't great at this, but he was perfectly fine with that. "I'll see you around."

They both gave a slight wave as Gavin slipped inside and Michael started his way down the stairs. He couldn't stop the smile that kept creeping back on his face, and he felt stupid for it. He continued this battle as he walked the dirt trail back to his dorm, the air cooling his flushed cheeks and the quiet calming his pulse.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

For two entire weeks, Gavin had been a wreck.

Michael hadn't talked to him at all. Gavin hadn't seen him in class or anywhere on campus. He didn't have his phone number or know his last name. He didn't know if he should feel worried or hurt or angry, so he was all of the above as he sat alone in math class and cursed at himself for even thinking Michael would want to talk to him. Was this his own fault? This college was seeming more and more like a terrible idea. He was so lonely now.

He missed Meg.

But, no; he didn't. He couldn't. Leaving their relationship behind was what's best. Goddamn if it wasn't hard, though. They had everything they wanted together. All he could think about was his hands on her waist as she looked up at him with her bright red hair and beautiful doe eyes. She'd kiss him, straining on her tiptoes to reach his smiling lips. He wished their relationship had just ended there and spared them both the downward spiral. Now, he had no one.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't let _another_ relationship slip away just as fast as it came. If he didn't fight for anything, he knew he would have nothing. He skipped lunch after math and headed straight for Michael's dorm.

After waiting for people to let him in the locked doors, he started looking, only vaguely remembering Michael's floor number from when he complained about his neighbors. A few doors later, Michael's name on one caught his eye. He took a deep breath and knocked hard, not knowing at all what to say or how to feel.

He heard a couple of male voices debating, a loud sigh, and the turn of the handle. Michael filled the door frame and went wide-eyed with surprise.

"Michael."

"Gavin..." Michael muttered. Gavin was as straight-faced as ever, waiting on Michael for something, anything. "What do you need?"

"To talk," Gavin said firmly.

Michael went quiet. "I don't think we should..."

"Please," Gavin almost whispered, trying to keep his own composure. Michael gave a final sigh and let Gavin inside.

A dark-haired boy was playing Xbox in the corner. He glanced back as Gavin stepped in and looked at Michael before quickly pausing his game and slipping outside to give them some privacy.

"Tell him all about me?" Gavin joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No," Michael muttered as he took Ray's seat. The word stung. Michael must have been more ashamed of him than he thought.

Gavin sat across from him and didn't hesitate for long. "Look," he started. "I had a good time with you that night. I get it if you didn't. I just don't think it's fair that you completely ran. What did I do? What did I fuck up?"

Michael bit his lip. "I just don't want it, Gavin." Gavin waited for more but didn't receive any.

"What?" Gavin's voice was getting louder. "What do you mean 'it?' Am I that repulsive?"

Michael's face twisted with frustration. "No! I just don't want to see you, okay? I just want to be--"

Gavin cut him off, on the edge of his chair now with quick anger. "I'm **not** just a toy, Michael. You can't just blow me off then take me out then blow me off and keep going! I don't deserve that!" Gavin gestured at himself with emotion, and Michael had his head in his hands across from him.

"I don't want to be gay," Michael mumbled in defeat.

Gavin inhaled sharply and sat back a bit. He didn't know how to respond. He had no idea that's what this was about. Silence overtook them. Michael still didn't look at him, but Gavin couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy.

He slowly got up to walk over to Michael's chair and kneel next to him. Michael's hands covered his eyes with his elbows on his knees. Gavin placed a palm on Michael's arm and rubbed it a bit.

"Michael..." he whispered. Michael stayed still. "I'm... I'm sorry. I think you're great the way you are. And you don't even have to know what way you are right now."

Michael glanced over at him finally with red eyes, and Gavin continued.

"Bi, gay, straight, whatever... That doesn't make you any less. I didn't have a good time with you because I thought you were gay! I had a good time because you were funny and cute. And kind of an asshole." Gavin smirked and this made Michael smile.  
  
Michael stared back at him, his smile fading into something else. Gavin watched as Michael moved forward, and suddenly their lips were together, meeting softly before they parted and then met again with greater force. Gavin recovered from the shock quickly enough, and Michael was now knees on the floor with him, hand pressing on the back of Gavin's neck in a deep kiss. Gavin's heart was pounding fast and he couldn't stop from grinning. He didn't even notice that Michael wasn't smiling along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> * RELEASE SCHEDULE *
> 
> Chapter 1: 9/9/16  
> Chapter 2: 9/16/16  
> Chapter 3: 9/23/16  
> Chapter 4: 9/30/16  
> Chapter 5: 10/7/16  
> Chapter 6: 10/14/16  
> Chapter 7: 10/21/16  
> Chapter 8: 10/28/16  
> Chapter 9: 11/4/16


	3. You're Cute When You're Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know I say that all the time," Michael said softly. "But I promise. It won't always be like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a sort of warning, I think I'll start updating the tags more as the chapters come out, so if you want to avoid spoilers as much as possible try not to pay attention to the tags! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

A month went by fast.

Michael had hung out with Gavin every day since they'd first kissed. He really liked Gavin. He just didn't know how to express it well. He'd only ever been in short relationships or hook-ups with girls throughout the years; he wasn't great with affection or communication. Luckily, Gavin picked up on this pretty early and took it easy on him. They hardly hung out in public, though, and if they did, Michael avoided any intimacy. He still wasn't comfortable with trying things with a guy, so he only wanted to do anything in private. This hurt Gavin's feelings sometimes, but Michael didn't know what else to do besides apologize and say he wasn't ready. Gavin always understood in the end.

Today, Michael had agreed to meet Gavin in the grassy lawn by their dorm. They'd do this sometimes to hang out and do homework (or at least pretend to do homework). When Michael found Gavin this time, he was sitting criss-cross on top of a big blanket with a basket next to him.

"What's this...?" Michael asked, standing over him with an uneasy expression.

Gavin beamed up at him. "It's a picnic!" He patted the blanket next to him for Michael to sit. He did so, but he leaned in close to Gavin to whisper.

"Gavin, I thought we've talked about public stuff..."

Gavin stared at him. "It's just a picnic, Michael. I wanted to do something special..." Gavin's goofy smile came back quick. "We've been together for a month today!"

Michael almost winced at "together." He hadn't been keeping track at all, and he surely hadn't put a name to what he and Gavin were. All he knew was that they were friends in public, and at home, they made out a lot. He didn't know what to say, though, and he didn't want to ruin Gavin's mood. He gave Gavin a small smile and tried not to think about the people staring at them as they walked by as he grabbed a sandwich from the basket.

Gavin grabbed one too and watched as Michael ate it silently. His smile faded.

"Michael, it's important to me..." he said quietly, his tone drained of the giddy attitude from before.

Michael met his eyes briefly. "I know," he said, staring at his food.

This clearly wasn't what Gavin wanted to hear, and he shoved his sandwich back into the basket. "Nevermind," he huffed as he stood up and pulled at the blanket.

Michael got up and sighed. "I'm trying, Gavin..."

Gavin didn't say anything, just folded the blanket and put it into the basket. "Let's just go home then I guess." His face was sunken and his movements were quick and angry.

Michael followed him the way to Gavin's dorm, hating the tension that formed as Gavin stepped fast with no hand to hold. He was trying.

They reached his room and still hadn't said anything. Gavin handed the basket to Michael (although a bit more of a shove) and unlocked the door. His roommate was gone for the weekend, so it was empty and suffocatingly quiet. Michael stood and watched as Gavin unpacked the basket he'd worked hard on that morning. Gavin finally stepped over to his bed and let himself fall onto it. Michael stepped carefully over and sat next to him, looking down at his face that stared emotionlessly at the ceiling.

"Gavin..." He broke the silence. Gavin didn't move.

He wanted to say sorry so badly, but something inside of him just _couldn't_. He laid himself next to Gavin and pushed his arm softly. "Hey." Gavin still wouldn't respond.

Michael poked his cheek and smiled. "You're cute when you're mad."

Gavin's eyebrows furrowed and he swatted Michael away. "Stop."

Michael sighed. He'd never seen Gavin truly this upset. He didn't know how to handle it.

"Talk, Gavin, please..."

Gavin took a deep breath. "You're ashamed of me. You always have been. What are we even doing?" His voice grew quieter as he talked.

Michael frowned. "I'm not, Gavin... I know I'm shitty at this, but I really am trying. I still just need to take it slow, and... I'll come around." Gavin just looked at him with a pained expression.

"I know I say that all the time," Michael said softly. "But I promise. It won't always be like this."

Gavin searched Michael's face for any hint of a lie, but he couldn't find it. A small smile peeked on Gavin's face.

"There we go," Michael said with a grin. Gavin pulled him into a hug and Michael held him close, kissing the top of his messy hair. Gavin pulled back and placed a slow kiss on Michael's lips.

Michael kissed him back, soon grabbing onto his hip and pulling him closer. Gavin breathed a few laughs and kept kissing as he rubbed Michael's back. Michael deepened the kiss, introducing his tongue and changing the pace. Gavin's face flushed and he let Michael lead their rhythm. Michael kept their bodies close and let a hand stray onto Gavin's butt.

"Mm, it feels so nice in those skinny jeans..." Michael growled. Gavin grinned back and kissed him more.

Michael felt him more before swiftly moving to position himself on top of Gavin. Gavin let out a giggly squeak under him. Michael lowered and started kissing at Gavin's neck, eliciting pleased hums from the Brit as he licked and sucked near his jawbone. He bit down and grinned as he heard Gavin hiss in response. He went back to kissing Gavin's lips, who was quicker and hungrier now.

Michael pressed his hips down hard and grinded into Gavin's crotch. Gavin moaned at the friction and unintentionally arched his back into it. Michael grinned and kept it going until Gavin's breath was rapid and heavy. Michael kissed him hard before pulling back and lifting up Gavin's torso to pull his shirt off. Gavin was surprised at how quick his motions were, and before he could process anything else, his shirt was across the room and Michael was working at his neck again. Gavin dug his nails into Michael's back as he tried to hold back moans.

Michael traveled down to his chest to lick and bite there as he fumbled with undoing Gavin's pants. Gavin could hardly keep up at this point. Michael liked that.

Michael tugged both Gavin's pants and boxers down in one swift motion and Gavin's dick sprung out, hot against Michael's stomach. Gavin gasped and Michael smiled up at him.

"Boy, you sure do work fast," Gavin breathed, his accent slurring in his adrenaline. Michael didn't respond, instead taking the time to pull the clothes off of Gavin completely and toss them aside. He wrapped a hand around Gavin's exposed length, starting off the bat with quick pumps just to watch Gavin gape his mouth and buck up under him.

Before Gavin could get to moaning, Michael let go, met with a sad look from a sexually frustrated Gavin.

"Turn over," Michael instructed. His voice was deep and powerful. Gavin met his eyes with some questioning, but did as he was told.

Michael reached over and put two fingers into Gavin's mouth. Gavin sucked as he felt Michael grinding his jeans against his own bare ass. He moaned, and as fast as Michael's fingers were there, they were gone again. Gavin inhaled sharply as Michael pressed one finger inside of him. He couldn't form words or even sounds. He balled his sheets' fabric into his fists as Michael continued. Another finger soon joined, and Gavin groaned into his pillow.

Michael stopped to undo his pants and pull his boxers down. His dick was aching for touch and he couldn't wait any longer. He spit into his hand and covered his own length with Gavin still bent over in front of him. Gavin felt Michael's tip against his entrance and made a small sound of protest before he was pushing in, slow but deep.

"Oh god, M-Michael..." he stuttered. Michael kept it steady.

"You okay, Gav?" he breathed without stopping. Gavin just bit his lip, grabbing hard and holding back his voice. They'd never done this before. The most they'd ever done were handjobs, and now Michael was going at him like an animal. Gavin didn't know what had gotten into him or what to think of it all.

He couldn't really think, though, as Michael increased his speed and thrust hard into him. Michael's shirt stuck to him with sweat and he wiped at his forehead. Gavin was warm and soft and he felt so, so good. Michael didn't even realize his loud moan as it escaped his mouth and he threw his head back as he thrust.

Gavin let out pained groans as Michael rocked his hips back and forth. Michael's nails dug into Gavin's hips as he went even faster, feeling like he was leaving his own body with ecstasy. He couldn't take any more, and soon he was climaxing, releasing into Gavin in one, two, three staggered thrusts.

He groaned again as Michael pulled out. Gavin was sweating and aching and breathing hard, and his dick twitched as Michael propped his torso up so he was on his knees. Michael held him upright against him with one hand and reached to jerk him off with the other. Within less than a minute, Gavin was spilling into his hand with a real moan and collapsing against Michael.

Michael smiled and kissed Gavin's salty neck before laying him down on the bed. Gavin breathed hard and ran his fingers through his own hair. Michael pressed another kiss against his lips before leaving for the restroom. Gavin was wincing and he wanted Michael to comfort him, but before he knew it, the door was closed.

When Michael returned, Gavin was under the covers and asleep. Michael smiled at the sight and slipped in next to him. He draped an arm over the boy's warm body and kissed Gavin's shoulder before shutting his eyes.

Gavin wasn't asleep.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Morning pierced the dorm room's blinds until Gavin finally lifted his eyelids. His eyes hurt at the sun, and then all at once, everything else hurt. His body felt in splitting pain from Michael's force yesterday. And then his memory kicked in.

Gavin felt sick. He sat up fast and cast a look to the sheets beside him, but they were empty. He didn't know if he was happy about this or not. Before yesterday, he would have been heartbroken at the sight. Now he was shaken. He felt disgusting. He climbed into the shower as soon as he could and hoped for the hot water to burn his thoughts away.

When he returned, his phone displayed texts from Michael who seemed normal as could be. Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat and played along, pretending his stomach wasn't doing twisted backflips the whole time.  
  
They didn't talk about it again.


	4. Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was tied down and locked in, and that's what he'd originally wanted. He wanted so much more, though, so much that Michael wasn't able to give him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start picking up more in the next few chapters so stay tuned!! Hope you enjoy! :)

Michael was honestly so grateful for Gavin. He made his days at the college feel whole again. He made Michael feel like he had a real identity, like he was normal. He loved Gavin's grin, and his soft voice, and his body. He loved most the way Gavin tolerated him. Gavin let Michael go at his own pace. With Gavin around, Michael felt like the king of the world. Gavin was okay with whatever he did, and Michael loved to exercise that power.

When the quarter came to a close, Michael found himself dreading going home. He'd always loved winter break, but now, he had something to lose. Gavin was the anchor to Michael's messy whirlpooling mind. His heart sank at the thought of Gavin having to return to England while he was stuck in the states.

Move-out day arrived before Michael was ready. His parents were supposed to come and pick him up soon, and he pulled on his sweatshirt after another night spent with Gavin.

Gavin sat on the edge of the bed, watching Michael get dressed. His stare was blank but Michael skipped gazing at his face and instead laid his eyes upon Gavin's bare torso. He couldn't help but grin.

"Shirtless Gav drives me crazy," Michael growled as he approached the boy and started rubbing his hands firm over his body. Gavin feigned a smile and held back a flinch at the touch.

Michael teethed Gavin's neck for a few seconds before pulling away. "I love him even more with all my marks," Michael said in that dark tone again, referencing the hickeys he'd littered all over Gavin's chest.

Gavin tried to change the subject. "So, are your parents almost here?"

Michael sighed before sitting down next to him. "Yeah. I don't wanna go..."

"I'm sorry..." Gavin tried to bring himself back to the focus of their relationship. "At least I get to meet your parents! I'm excited for that." The smile upon his face was real this time, but it wasn't returned by Michael.

"Gav... I can't do that..."

Gavin's heart caught in his throat and he raised his eyebrows. "What? What do you mean you can't?"

Michael avoided eye contact as per usual and his voice dropped quiet. "You know I'm not comfortable with that stuff."

Gavin felt the pain bubble up his throat. He didn't know what to say anymore. He wanted to lash out, tell Michael that they didn't even have to act more than friends, that he at least deserves to say goodbye before the car pulls away. But he shoved that down inside instead and went silent.

Michael placed a soft kiss upon Gavin's cheek. "I'm sorry. You okay with this?"

Gavin couldn't believe Michael was even asking. Nothing was okay. Nothing had _been_ okay.

He nodded.

Michael smiled with satisfaction at the answer he'd expected. "Thank you. And that's them calling," Michael said as he motioned towards his phone. "I'm gonna go meet them and pack up the car. So... I guess this is goodbye."

The lack of emotion stung Gavin even more. He, however, couldn't muster any outward emotion either, so he just gave the display of a smile he was so used to showing nowadays. It's all Michael needed to feel justified, so he did it. He wasn't sure if Michael had stopped caring about him months ago or if he really didn't notice anything, but he didn't have it in him to confront him. In all honesty, he was scared. He went along with things the best he could, and it had been enough so far.

"Goodbye," Gavin muttered. He hated Michael right now, but he didn't tear his stare away from him. He couldn't.

Michael glanced at him one last time and planted a kiss on his closed lips. He grabbed his stuff and headed towards the door. "I'll text you, okay? Have fun in England."

Gavin kept watching, but Michael didn't turn back. And like that, Michael was gone. Gavin thought the weight in his chest might have dissipated by now, but it was as heavy as ever.

He laid his head back down on the bed and shut his eyes before they had the chance to well.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

A couple days passed before Gavin's flight to England was scheduled. Michael hadn't texted much since he was catching up with family, and Gavin wanted to be sad about it but it was more of a relief than anything. Alone in his dorm, Gavin could finally breathe again, but the air still hung heavy around him. He thought he was so ready to leave his hometown and the bad memories enveloped in it but now it was calling him back and he was desperate for another escape.

He felt like he was floating as he took his bus to the airport, as he took his flight, as he waited for his cab. Always aimless, never grounded. Michael's occasional text pulled him back down like an anchor, but not in the way he would ever want it to. He was tied down and locked in, and that's what he'd originally wanted. He wanted so much more, though, so much that Michael wasn't able to give him.

He tried to shake himself of his thoughts as he reunited with his family. His mother was so excited to see her baby again, and he could tell that his dad, while not expressive, was even glad to have him back. He had about four weeks to spend at home and he was starting to feel warm inside about it. On his first night, he huddled in blankets on the couch with his parents, brother, and cat watching movies. He turned his phone off for the evening, and he slept well that night.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Michael was glad to make it back to Denise and the family again, but by the end of the first week he was already tired of all of them. Not only that, but he was missing Gavin like a motherfucker. He'd hardly had time to contact him what with all of the reunions and dinners and bullshit that Michael didn’t hesitate to vocalize his disinterest towards. On the weekend that Denise had finally gotten off his back enough for him to chill in his room, he decided to give Gavin a call.

It took a few rings, but Gavin eventually picked up with a gentle, "Hello?"

"Hey, Gav." Michael couldn't hold back his grin at the boy's voice. "I'm so sorry I've been busy... I feel so bad..."

Gavin hesitated. "It's fine, Michael." He cleared his throat. "How's things?"

"Fine, I guess... I just miss you a lot." Michael fiddled with his jacket string as he opened up to his boyfriend.

"Aw..." Gavin paused before switching the subject. "You haven't done anything fun?"

"Nah. How 'bout you? Tearing it up in the land of the Brits?" He heard a bit of a chuckle on the other end.

"Not really... I did get invited to this party Dan's throwing--"

"Who's that, Dan?" Michael interrupted. He never really was one for manners.

"Dan, he's my best friend? I told you about him a few times..." Gavin tried to hide his annoyance. "Anyway, he's having a party since everyone's back in town. I'm not usually one for that stuff but y'know, it's been a while since seeing the friends and the lot."

"Mm," Michael responded with typical charm. "Have fun, boy. Get fucked up for me."

"Yeah... ha. Well, I hate to cut this short but it's kinda late here..."

Michael sighed. "Forgot about that... Alright, Gav. Goodnight. Call me soon?"

"Sure. Goodnight Michael."

His voice was soft and sweet on the other end and Michael didn't want it to leave. He didn't know how to express this, so he didn't. That's how a lot of things went for him. He really thought he was getting better, though. Gavin was opening him up more and more, making him want to speak his mind and articulate himself better. He was so happy for this emerging side of him, but he knew he had more work to do.  
  
Gavin hung up and dropped his phone to floor. He so, SO didn't want his relationship to feel like a chore. Where did that passion that they had in the beginning go? Why did it dwindle so quickly, leaving Gavin feeling repulsed at the thought of Michael's hands on him and feelings towards him? He knew the answer, but he just couldn't accept it. He didn't want to. He had so much love for this cute, curly-haired guy, but he was just so tired and hurt. All he could do was keep swallowing these feelings until things worked themselves out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> * RELEASE SCHEDULE *
> 
> Chapter 1: 9/9/16  
> Chapter 2: 9/16/16  
> Chapter 3: 9/23/16  
> Chapter 4: 9/30/16  
> Chapter 5: 10/7/16  
> Chapter 6: 10/14/16  
> Chapter 7: 10/21/16  
> Chapter 8: 10/28/16  
> Chapter 9: 11/4/16


	5. Red Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't fair. He should be in the house right now, enjoying his time. He made this party happen! He shouldn't have to--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I'm sure you've noticed how terrible the previous chapters were formatted on here... I apologize for the big gaps; the chapters should all be smaller and normal-looking now! Happy reading!!

A few days passed without Gavin trying to call Michael at all. He knew he said he would, and he did intend to. He just never had the courage. Tonight wasn't a good night for it, anyway; Dan's party would be starting soon and of course he was going to help set up before their friends arrived. He held onto this as an excuse for not texting Michael back as his phone buzzed on silent every so often.

"You hyped for tonight, B?" Dan shouted from the kitchen as Gavin set out the liquor in the living room. He tried to make some sort of punch, but he had no idea how to form a nice mixed drink, so it ended up as just a shit ton of vodka that was kind of tinted pink.

"Sure thing, B. Your parents really left just so you could do this tonight?"

Dan poked his head through the doorway. "Ahh, in more or less words, yeh."

Gavin smirked at him. He was glad things were actually feeling like home and not stinging him like he feared. He was excited for tonight so he could be a little too loud, drink a little too much, and swear a little more often.

His phone buzzed for probably the tenth time in the past five minutes, so he finally huffed and yanked it from his pocket. It was all Michael. He must be pretty bored today. Most of the texts were memes and jokes, but the last few begged for Gavin's response to tell him where he was and what he was up to. Gavin bit his tongue and tapped away hard as he tried to keep what little patience he had left.

"Sorry. Dan's party's tonight. Have to help set up"

He sighed and hit send. "B?" he yelled for Dan, who reappeared in the doorway. He tossed his phone to the boy who shot him a puzzled look. "Get rid of it, please." Gavin started back on his alcohol spread and Dan went to store his phone, no questions asked.

As the first few guests arrived, Dan and Gavin played video games with them and engaged in some light bevving. Pretty soon, though, the house was filled up with people who were filling up with drinks. Gavin was past buzzed and on the brink of drunk as he talked over people while catching up with old friends from different universities. He was having a lot of fun reminiscing and it was all smiles and laughs.

Until he saw Meg.

Bright red hair and black framed glasses made his drink catch in his throat and he coughed at the sight. Why the hell is she here? Dan absolutely knows better than to let this happen. He couldn't have-- "Dan!" he shouted. Dan swiveled a few feet away from the sound of Gavin's voice using his actual name.

Gavin rushed to him. "Why in the bloody hell is _Meg_ here?!" His face was more scared than angry, and Dan only met him with confusion of his own.

"I have no clue, Gav, I wouldn't invite her on my own and you know it!"

Gavin sighed and walked away, unsure of where to go but just knowing he couldn't stay there. He stepped his way through the crowd and to the back porch without even thinking. He couldn't think -- Meg was here. They didn't leave on good terms, and he didn't want to have any more to do with her. Not because she was the worst or anything, but their relationship was just too much of a heartbreak for him to confront again. Especially when he wasn't expecting it.

He sat on the step, fuming now and swigging his beer. One more angry sip and it was empty, but there was no way he was going back in there now. He'd rather freeze over until everyone was gone than face his ex love. He patted his pocket for his phone then remembered he'd let Dan hide it for the night. He sighed and saw his breath cloud in front of him. It wasn't fair. He should be in the house right now, enjoying his time. He made this party happen! He shouldn't have to--

A tap on his shoulder made him jump out of his thoughts. He rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He turned around, expecting Dan, only to find the bright red terror gazing down at him.

"F-Fuck!" he muttered, hardly able to keep his balance sat on the step.

"Whoa there, Gav," an equally tipsy Meg greeted with a smile. "You get a sailor mouth since I saw you?"

Gavin furrowed his brows and immediately turned his stare back to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Meg's fingertips lingered on Gavin's shoulder. "On this patio or at this party?"

"Both," Gavin muttered.

Meg giggled and planted herself sitting next to him. "Well, I saw you basically sprint out the door, and that was more than a little concerning so I decided to check it out. And for the second one? I mean, I have friends too." She shrugged, her sly smile shaping her dark lipstick.

Gavin's stare stayed a few moments before he broke it to look at her. And honestly, she looked lovely. Her eyes caught the moon and shone back at him. Her skin was milky and pale the way it always was in the winter. Her clothing hugged her in all the right places, and there wasn't a lot of it. Even in the porch light, she was breathtaking.

"... _Gaa-viiin_?" she broke the silence with a playful flair, and he stammered.

"S-Sorry. Not super sober right now."

Meg nodded. "Same, bud."

Gavin hesitated more. "I... don't know what to... I don't know why you're talking to me right now."

"You always were the blunt one, huh." Meg chuckled. "I dunno, I... can stop. If you want?"

Gavin shrugged. "I just mean... Isn't this awkward?"

"I don't know, is it?" Meg laughed again, but Gavin was too drunk to engage in banter like this right now. She sobered for a moment. "Sorry... I guess it's just that I'm over it. We broke up. It's been a while. Right?" She looked at Gavin, but he was back to staring at the grass.

"Are you?" she finally spoke again.

His eyes darted to her. "Over it? Uh, yeah. It was just pretty serious, and I thought we left things as they were."

Meg shrugged now. "Whatever." She was too drunk for this too. Gavin respected that.

A long while, or what felt like it, passed as they both stared at nothing in the dark. It was only getting colder, but Gavin was a radiator of his own even in his shorts. Meg, however, tried to control her shivering, to no avail. She stopped her teeth chattering long enough to speak.

"So I'm real fucking cold..."

Gavin chuckled and glanced at her. Her revealing shirt wasn't doing much for her now, other than attracting wandering eyes. Normally Gavin would have just told her to go inside, it's warm, but he knew her hints by now and he didn't feel like being cheeky about it.

He sighed. "I think my jacket's in Dan's room."

She smiled and shot up, waiting for him to follow suit, and he did. He led her through the crowd, trying to avoid any questioning looks on the way, and up the stairs. It was mostly empty up there, just some stragglers looking for some privacy in a place everyone knew they wouldn't get it. None of them had the balls to take Dan's room though, thankfully, as Gavin opened the door and stepped in with Meg close behind.

He dug around for the jacket a bit before finally finding it in plain sight on the desk chair. He turned around to find Meg staring at the posters on the wall, an unopened beer in either hand.

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought those were empty...?" he inquired as he handed the jacket over.

Meg stuck out her tongue and set them down to pull it on. "I grabbed some on the way up here. Idiot."

He rolled his eyes, playfully this time, and started his path towards the door. He paused when Meg didn't follow him. "Turney?"

She stood in the center of the room, one arm crossed in protest and the other nursing her (now open) beer. "Can we please just wait a few minutes before going outside? It's warm in here... and I'm not even shitfaced yet..."

Gavin gave a hesitant nod, but his discomfort was growing inside of him. Before giving it the chance to take over, he grabbed the other beer and downed a significant amount at once. Meg raised her eyebrows in surprise but didn't say anything, just following him at a slower pace.  
  
She was good at making herself at home, and that she did. Before he knew it she was cross-legged on Dan's made bed, not noticing (or maybe not caring?) that her panties peeked through under her open skirt. Gavin averted his eyes and took up her poster-staring, until she patted the bed next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> * RELEASE SCHEDULE *
> 
> Chapter 1: 9/9/16  
> Chapter 2: 9/16/16  
> Chapter 3: 9/23/16  
> Chapter 4: 9/30/16  
> Chapter 5: 10/7/16  
> Chapter 6: 10/14/16  
> Chapter 7: 10/21/16  
> Chapter 8: 10/28/16  
> Chapter 9: 11/4/16


	6. Another Stupid Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They took a minute to catch their breath, and in that minute, everything came crashing down on Gavin. His head was painfully clear and the knots in his stomach made him feel ill. There was no undoing anything that happened tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... NSFW! Happy reading!!

Michael wasn't having a great night. It was a pretty low-key day, but now he was kind of hurt. It wasn't like Gavin to outright ignore him for hours, but he hadn't heard from him for about six hours now.

He'd given up the texting a while ago and was now just sitting on his floor, playing video games, pretending it was fine. He knew he was annoying, but shit. Did he do something to piss Gavin off?

And he knew Gavin was a talkative drunk... So why was he totally absent? He'd have expected at least three stupid pictures by now of his drunken adventures, but it was radio silence.

He figured he was just having extra fun tonight, being extra busy. He didn't want to interrupt a great time after all, so he'd just sit and wait until his boyfriend was available.

He just hoped Gavin was enjoying himself.

  
»»-------------¤-------------««

 

"You been seeing anyone?"

"Now who's the blunt one...?" Gavin laughed as Meg watched him from over her beer. "I, uh... No, can't say I have." He swallowed his beer, avoiding eye contact and trying to avoid the guilt for his explicit lie.

Meg nodded slowly. "Me neither. If you were wondering."

Gavin nodded back. "Listen, uh... It's, um, we should probably get back out--"

"Pleaseee, can we just stay, Gavvy..."

Gavin winced inside at the name. "So we're at the 'Gavvy' stage, huh?" he tried to spin playfully.

"If it keeps me inside, yes," she said in her cutesy tone. He hated that. She knew it made him melt.

"Well... You can stay here, alright? I'm just gonna go show some face." He started to stand up but she pulled him back down by the shirt.

"No, please..." Her voice was as soft as ever now.

Gavin struggled for words. "You really want me to stay with you?"

She was leaning in close now, her bra exposed, her hair tickling his arm. "Yeah... I think you make good company." Her breath on his skin was warm and gave him goosebumps as she whispered.

Gavin wanted to squirm, wanted to get up faster and just leave, but he for some reason couldn't. He was rooted. He felt like he was talking, but nothing was coming out of his parted lips.

He didn't know he was waiting for it, but finally, Meg kissed him. She leaned in and she kissed him, and it was soft and she smelled like vanilla but tasted like beer, and he couldn't get enough. They deepened the kiss until it was hard and hot and heavy. He pulled her by the waist onto him immediately and bit his lip at the view of her straddling him. She breathed heavy and smiled wide as she slipped her fingertips underneath his waistline.

"I've been waiting for this all night," she cooed, or maybe he said that; he couldn't remember. He could only really register their clashing tongues and colliding hips in the heat of the moment. Her breasts were almost spilling out of her shirt now so he tugged it down to free them. He really missed that black, lacy bra of hers...

And the way her hips moved, god. She was grinding and grinding like it was her job, like she was an expert. His bulge was full-on at this point and she finessed her body against it, to both of their pleasure. He plunged his hands up under her skirt, feeling her ass as it moved forward and backward and forward. He felt her thong and snapped it against her smooth skin.

"Tiny panties? What were _you_ planning on tonight, Turney?" he growled through heavy breaths.

She smirked down at him. "Shut up, Free."

Without missing a beat, his hand made his way into her panties and against her wetness. She bucked at the touch, at the suddenness, and before she could process any more he was sliding one and then another finger into her, forgetting about pacing and going as fast as his heart was racing.

She let out a moan that both of them were too drunk to think about stifling and he grinned at her. She stayed still to take his fingers and quivered through broken squeals. Her cutesy voice carried on to the bedroom, and Gavin loved that.

No patience left to exercise, he removed his hand and flipped her to her back before pushing her further up the bed. In his drunken, hot haze, he didn't think to ask if she was still on birth control before he was racing to undo his belt and pull down his shorts (luckily, she was). It was stupid, along with every other decision he'd been making that night. But right now, he couldn't care about anything if he tried. He needed her, he needed to feel her, and as quick as that he was inside of her, now his turn to do the grinding. She practically yelled with pleasure as she felt him enter. If the other guests weren't onto something before, they sure were now. Mark that as another stupid thing.

Her lipstick smeared against his neck as he struggled to keep a rhythm through his alcoholic fog. "Just fucking go for it," she muttered at one point, and he lost all attempt to control himself. He sped up, he clawed, he pounded. She loved every second of it. Her breasts bounced in her bra that Gavin had forgotten to undo but couldn't care to now; he tilted his head and licked before sucking on one and leaving a dark mark in the place of his lips. Her hands were grasping at Dan's sheets as Gavin unleashed upon her, again and again and again, so hard, harder than they'd ever done while they were together. He remembered suffering when she would wear small little dresses or low-cut tops in public, and finally coming home to release their frustration together, but never like this. Neither of them really knew how to categorize this, but they craved it more than anything right in this moment.

As Gavin came close, he held on to Meg's shoulders to gain a better grasp for fucking. Her loud (so, so loud) sounds were drowned out by his own lust. He grunted and growled against her neck, and soon he was biting into it, not minding her pain, in some attempt to stifle himself in his climax. His thrusts slammed faster and faster until he was cumming, his groans replaced with hers as she took the brunt of the pain mixed with a world of pleasure.

He fell next to her, sweating and panting while she did the same. They took a minute to catch their breath, and in that minute, everything came crashing down on Gavin. His head was painfully clear and the knots in his stomach made him feel ill. There was no undoing anything that happened tonight.

"Gavin..." Meg sighed with her sultry smile. She started stroking a finger down his chest until she was interrupted by three loud bangs on the door. Her eyes widened in shock and Gavin's heart leapt to his throat. They both jumped up to dress as fast as they could.

"Um-- a, a minute please," Gavin choked out as Meg slid the last of her clothes on. Her face flushed as red as her hair and she gave Gavin one last smile before ducking outside the door in quiet embarrassment. Dan stepped in as Gavin was pulling up his shorts, still shirtless and a sweaty mess.

"What in the absolute _fuck_?" Dan breathed in a silent, terrifying tone.

Gavin tugged at his hair in shame. "I'm so sorry, B. I'm sorr-- I don't know. Please, I--"

"Clean it up," Dan ordered, his grim expression unchanging, and he turned to leave. Gavin didn't know why he chose against laying into the idiot, but he was eternally grateful that the interaction was left at that.

He stayed up until the early morning washing Dan's entire bed and surrounding area. Hours past everyone had left and civilized people went to sleep, he was finally able to crash on his far-too-forgiving friend's couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> * RELEASE SCHEDULE *
> 
> Chapter 1: 9/9/16  
> Chapter 2: 9/16/16  
> Chapter 3: 9/23/16  
> Chapter 4: 9/30/16  
> Chapter 5: 10/7/16  
> Chapter 6: 10/14/16  
> Chapter 7: 10/21/16  
> Chapter 8: 10/28/16  
> Chapter 9: 11/4/16


	7. Come Over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Gavin thought Michael was just getting what's coming to him. He didn't deserve respect if Gavin didn't get any either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the last chapter right as it came out, you may have missed a section because I accidentally only published part of it at first -- so just a head's up! I hope you guys enjoy! <3

Light pierced through Gavin's eyelids and threw him out of the peace of sleep.

"What-- Fuck--" He cracked open an eye to find Dan shining a flashlight in it. He groaned in pain with the sensitivity of his hangover and waved his arms about in protest, falling off of the couch in the progress.

"Idiot," Dan muttered, already walking away. Gavin could tell he wasn't livid anymore, but of course he was going to fuck with him over this. He couldn't blame him.

He clutched at his eyes before finally exposing them to the morning light. On the coffee table was his phone -- Dan may hate him right now, but he didn't stop caring. He silently thanked his friend, leaving after Dan told him to fuck off before he messes anything else up.

On the walk home, everything came washing over Gavin for what felt like the hundredth time now. He'd hooked up with his ex. He'd completely embarrassed himself. And not only that, but he cheated. He destroyed Michael's trust. He didn't even try to tell Meg about Michael; he lied, to both of them. While he'd been having so much self-pity over a boy who was actually trying to love him, he went back and became someone he hated. He was an absolute piece of shit.

But... so was Michael. Right?

Wasn't Michael the one who took advantage of him -- physically _and_ emotionally? The one who played with his heart like a toy to justify his own identity? The one who used Gavin as a sex object behind closed doors, making sure no one else could see what's happening, even the good times?

He walked fast now, the winter air stinging his bare limbs and his eyes as they brimmed with tears.

He needed to do something.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Michael's heart skipped a beat when he heard his phone ring. He hadn't gotten _anything_ from Gavin for a whole day now. He left things last night assuming Gavin was just going to party until he went to sleep, but the silence stretching into this day was starting to worry him. He was sad, but over the hours the sadness turned to anger, and now he was just fucking pissed to be blown off. But he was so glad his phone was ringing.

"Gavin?" he said quietly, trying not to let his voice shed any emotion.

"Hi Michael."

Now he let himself be angry.

"Where the fuck have you _been_?"

"I... I told you. I was at the party." Gavin sounded more irritated than apologetic, and that got to Michael.

"Wow, I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize your rager would last an entire fucking day," Michael spat.

Gavin gave an annoyed huff on the other end. "You do realize I have other shit to do, right?" His voice was raising. "I can't be glued to my phone every damn minute to text you. Maybe get off my back."

Michael clenched his teeth. He'd never heard Gavin like this, and he wasn't one to be bested in an argument. "It doesn't take a whole day to respond to your fucking boyfriend. Period."

"Well I called you now, didn't I? And I'm greeted with this? Great. I actually wanted to talk to you about shit."

Michael paused to compose himself. "What do you want to talk about, Gav? Your great fucking party with all your great fucking friends that take all of your priority?"

Gavin sighed loud and angry. "You know what, it's not important. Sorry I was slow."

"Doesn't sound like it," Michael said, quieter now.

A long while passed before Gavin spoke. He sounded calmer now, more controlled. "I am. Won't happen again."

This satisfied Michael and fed his power complex. Ultimately, he always needed to feel like _he_ had control of the situation, no matter what other people felt. "Good. I hope not." Gavin swallowed on the other end, not sure what else to say. "Call me back later."

Gavin paused again. "I will."

"Alright." Michael hung up without the chance for goodbye. He didn't feel like doing anything else. He couldn't believe Gavin would speak to him like that. Who the fuck did he think he was?

He flopped on his bed, sapped of any energy for the rest of the day.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

 _19:42 PM  
_ _Come over?_

Gavin was running out of regret. Michael had been twisting him so much, he just couldn't take it anymore. He was exhausting and manipulating. At this point, Gavin thought Michael was just getting what's coming to him. He didn't deserve respect if Gavin didn't get any either.

 _19:57 PM  
_ _Sure thing. x_

When Meg showed up, he didn't even bother with small talk. He just kissed her and grabbed her and lifted her straight to his bedroom. She didn't mind at all, and within minutes they were repeating last night, albeit less drunk and heated. It happened fast, Gavin just angry-fucking and Meg having all the fun. Afterwards, they laid tired and sweaty together on his small bed.

Eventually, Gavin was the one to break the silence.

"I lied."

Meg turned to look at him, but he was fixated on the ceiling. She smiled in confusion. "'Bout what?"

"I... was seeing someone. _Am_ seeing someone." He finally looked over to her, her soft brown eyes lowered and her smile faded.

"That's... Oh."

"Yeah." He sighed.

A few more minutes passed as the air weighed hard on them.

"That's okay," she whispered to him. He glanced again, and she didn't look hurt, or understanding. He knew that she wasn't just forgiving him. She was okay with this. She was fine with the situation.

"You really don't have to do this, Turney," he whispered back. But she just shook her head.

"I want to."

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

It went on like this for a while.

Meg would come over, or he'd go to her place. At first it was just the same, no talking, just sex. As the weeks went by, though, they found themselves having lengthy conversations afterwards. They talked about school, about family. Gavin finally told her about Michael. He didn't say much, though. She didn't push it.

Gavin was learning to balance the two people in his life. He made up with Michael fast and even worked to communicate with him about what had been going wrong for them.

"I don't like being forced into a closet, Michael. Like, I worked so hard to accept myself, and now that I'm with you, it feels like you don't accept me, or us."

"I'm so sorry, Gav. I don't want that. At all. I'm trying to break out of this... I promise."

But he still didn't know about Meg.

She was there whenever Gavin needed. After fights with Michael, on nights when he was lonely, or just the middle of the day. Many times had he talked to Michael with Meg right there, nuzzled against his naked torso. The longer it went on, the dirtier Gavin felt about it, but he was just in too deep at this point. He didn't have it in him to stop. And he was starting to wish he did.

He no longer dreaded calls with Michael or cringed at the thought of his touch. He was so excited at this new hope they'd found in their relationship. He felt like they could really make this work. So when it came time to leave England at the end of the break, Gavin was looking forward to returning to college and seeing his boy.

But now he had to leave Meg. Again. Him leaving to the states for college was the reason they broke up in the first place. Meg was originally from the states, and she met Gavin in England through the high school exchange program. They'd fallen in puppy love almost instantly. They stayed together longer than everyone thought they would, and when they graduated, she made the decision to move to England permanently and go to university there so she could stay with him. It wasn't until after she had made all these plans and partway through their first school year that Gavin had decided to transfer to a university in the states and finally experience something new, just get away from everything he felt was holding him back in England. Meg couldn't understand this, and he honestly didn't understand it much either. He broke up with her, and it was cracked and rough instead of smooth and easy. She was heartbroken, and he thought he'd never be able to face her again.

She knew this was coming too, of course. She put up her wall that she hadn't had the chance to build the first time around. And it wasn't like they were dating now or anything... So it shouldn't be a big deal.

That's what she told him before he boarded his plane, and with one last kiss, he was gone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> * RELEASE SCHEDULE *
> 
> Chapter 1: 9/9/16  
> Chapter 2: 9/16/16  
> Chapter 3: 9/23/16  
> Chapter 4: 9/30/16  
> Chapter 5: 10/7/16  
> Chapter 6: 10/14/16  
> Chapter 7: 10/21/16  
> Chapter 8: 10/28/16  
> Chapter 9: 11/4/16


	8. "Mistake"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who had he been dating all this time, trying to change himself for? What the fuck was the point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the enddd; next week will be the last chapter! Thank you all so much for your support of this fic, it makes me feel great to see it pay off like it has and I hope it's given you all at least some entertainment. I'd love to write more in the future when I have time and I think I'd do it like this again in that I'd write the whole thing beforehand. But we'll see!
> 
> I hope you all have a fun and safe Halloween weekend!! Happy reading! :)  
> (P.S. Sorry if the military time on Gav's phone is hard to read. What a silly foreigner amirite)

Home. _Home_. At least, it finally felt like home.

Gavin's cab pulled up to his dorm and winter's last-ditched weather dropped rain upon him and his luggage. He hurried to avoid getting wet, but more importantly, to get to Michael faster. The new spark he felt with him was truly electrifying him, sending him practically sprinting to put his shit away before going to visit his boyfriend who'd already came home.

" _GAVIN!_ "

Michael yelled after opening his door to see his boy. Gavin just squeaked as Michael grabbed and lifted him, constricting his airway, but cutely. He spotted Ray across the room and smiled. Ray was rolling his eyes.

"Have fun, lovebirds," Ray joked while slipping past them to outside.

Michael dropped Gavin on his twin-sized bed, crawling over him and embracing him in a deep kiss. Gavin smiled into it but eventually had to push him back to actually get some words out.

"Hey, I missed you... How was your break?"

Michael responded with another kiss. "Why don't we discuss that in the morning?" he said, his voice low and charming.

Gavin knew better than to refuse, so he smiled, nodded, and went along with what Michael wanted, just happy to be with him again.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Morning came, and Michael awoke to messy bedsheets and the sound of the shower running. He smiled thinking about last night, Gavin's warm skin against his, finally. He stretched and stepped out of bed, making his way to the bathroom.

"Hey babe," Michael announced with his sleepy voice as he entered.

Gavin pulled back the curtain a bit and smiled at Michael underneath his wet, moppy hair. "Morning!" They exchanged a quick kiss before Gavin retreated back to his shower. Michael brushed his teeth and started out the door, but stopped as Gavin spoke.

"Hey Michael, could you bring my clothes in here? And maybe like, a towel..."

Michael gave a playful huff. "Fine, if you insist..."

He set out to the room, grabbing a clean towel and finding Gavin's clothes in a heap on the floor underneath his phone. He set Gavin's phone on the bed and put the rest in the bathroom for him, followed by a sweet, "Thanks, love," from the Brit.

Michael sat back on the bed and started scrolling through his phone only to be interrupted by Gavin's vibrating. He glanced at it out of reflex.

 **_Meg  
_ ** _Text Message (3)_

Meg... He could've sworn he recognized that name. The only girl he could think of in relation to Gavin was his ex, but he couldn't remember her name, and that didn't seem right that she'd be texting him. His curiosity took over against his better judgment (which already wasn't super great), and he unlocked Gavin's phone. Right away, it opened to his text conversation with Meg.

 _00:13 AM_  
_I know I said it was nothing, and it was... but I can't just leave things like this. I can't deal with you leaving again_

 _08:04 AM_  
_There's nothing else to say Turney. I thought we agreed it's over. I can't continue this. It was a mistake._

 _08:23 AM_  
_If it was a mistake why did it happen so many times?_  
_I know you're with him. But if you're willing to keep this from him, is it worth it?_  
_Something to think about._

 _08:38 AM_  
_I'm sorry but I need you to stay out of this now. We had our fun._  
_Please don't message me again._

 _09:15 AM_  
_You're making a mistake_  
_I'm not trying to manipulate you here. I know others do._  
_But how the hell am I supposed to just move on when all you do is pull me in and then abandon me. Over and over. And I can't even talk to you about it now?_

Michael's heart had sank to the bottom of his stomach at the very first sentence. He felt like throwing up. He felt like hitting something. Someone. He felt disgusted and disgusting. Who the fuck even was Gavin Free? Who had he been dating all this time, trying to change himself for? What the fuck was the point?

The bathroom door opened. Gavin stepped in, dressed and towelling his hair. "Hi boy," he said with a grin, but it fell when he saw Michael's blank, terrifying expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Michael glared daggers into him in substitute of real ones. Without thinking, he threw Gavin's phone directly at him. It him with a hard _thud_ and dropped to the floor as Gavin recoiled.

"What did you do?" Michael asked in a surprisingly controlled voice for someone who just hurled a phone.

Gavin's face was now a mix of shock and fear. "I--I don't know what's wrong, Michael, please explain..."

"Shut the fuck up. And tell me. What you did with her."

The Brit's face sunk.

"Michael..."

Michael's voice rose now. "Shut the _fuck_ up, Gavin; if you don't tell me RIGHT NOW what the fuck you--"

"I didn't mean to..." Gavin was establishing a distance now, his hands held up slightly for his safety. Michael's eyes were glued to his every movement.

He continued. "...I didn't mean for this to happen. But... we hooked up. And it was so stupid, and we were drunk and I didn't know she'd be at the party--"

"At the FUCKING party?!" Michael exploded. "You had the FUCKING nerve to get pissed at _me_ for waiting on you while you were at that party, and you were FUCKING your EX?" His fists were balled and painting his knuckles a bright, scary white.

"It was a mistake! It was a drunk mis--"

"Yeah?" Michael was now flashing a crazy smile. "A mistake? The 'so many times' you fucked, it was a mistake, every time?"

Gavin covered his face with his hands. "Yes, mistakes... I regret it so much..."

"I don't think we have the same fucking definition of mistake, Gavin!" Michael's voice was wavering now, but he was too furious to notice. Tears brimmed his reddening eyes. "I stay with you this whole time, I work SO HARD to fucking change myself, FOR YOU. I wasn't good enough for you--"

" _I_ wasn't good enough for _you_ , Michael! You hid me any chance you got, that's why all this happened!" Gavin's confidence was building a little too quickly.

"You're really going to pin this on ME? Say you weren't good enough?! You fucked someone else! You fucked someone else, multiple times, lying the entire way! Is that what _you_ do to people who are good enough?!" Michael's voice was getting raw now and his tears were reaching the floor.

"I did a stupid, terrible thing!" Gavin's eyes were leaking heavy now as well, but his voice didn't carry nearly as much as the other man's. "It was terrible, and I am so sorry. But I don't know how to explain it other than I felt I had nothing to lose. I was giving my all to you, and the only thing you took was my body." Gavin's voice was so broken now, and so was he.

Michael just shook his head. His volume lowered. "Get the fuck out of here before I make a real 'mistake.'"

"Can we please just talk--"

"Get OUT." Michael's voice boomed for the last time and it struck Gavin to the core.

Gavin, now holding back sobs, grabbed his potentially broken phone and fled his boyfriend's room. Michael was so fucking angry, so heated, he felt it in his chest. He had to lay down, and he did his best not to think about Gavin lying there next to him. He'd never been so deceived by someone's actions, let alone someone's whole identity. His heart physically ached as he laid there, eyes closed, controlling his breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> * RELEASE SCHEDULE *
> 
> Chapter 1: 9/9/16  
> Chapter 2: 9/16/16  
> Chapter 3: 9/23/16  
> Chapter 4: 9/30/16  
> Chapter 5: 10/7/16  
> Chapter 6: 10/14/16  
> Chapter 7: 10/21/16  
> Chapter 8: 10/28/16  
> Chapter 9: 11/4/16


	9. Facing Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't supposed to be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is really late in the day, I had a busy day today and I wanted to make sure I had time to read it over before posting the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy as this story comes to a close. It's been so fun just to be involved in the whole fic scene again, and seeing people react to it has made me so happy. So please let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like me to write about next! I'd love to do this again. Thank you all so much! <3

The day went by. Neither of them could find the strength to contact each other. Michael couldn't trust himself to be rational right now, but the fact that Gavin wasn't reaching out made him hurt even more. Gavin thought Michael wanted his space and it could help both of them heal before they went at it again. His fingers itched to text Meg, not to give in to more infidelity, but to put her in her place. He wanted to believe that if they had just left things as they were when he went home, everything would be fine now. But, at this point, he knew better.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

It was winter quarter.

The morning was dark and it kept the sun to itself longer than usual. Gavin's dorm room was stale and cold. His bags remained where he'd tossed them in a hurried excitement two evenings ago. He couldn't sleep, but he couldn't get up. He stared at the dim, undecorated wall, not daring to even touch his phone. There was no point.

Class was due to start the next day. He didn't want them to, but of course his thoughts wandered anyway to what was going to happen tomorrow. He didn't know when he was going to talk to Michael or if he was going to run into him on campus or if he was going to be able to see him in a cute oversized hoodie, complaining about his shitty classes even on the first day. The thoughts made him sick like everything else had been lately. He pulled the blankets further past his shoulders and let out a long, pained breath.

He was somewhere between lying awake and dozing off when a knock at the door pierced the air.

Gavin's breath caught and he sat up like a spring, rushing to pull on some sweatpants and a shirt without even considering the possibility that it was Michael. He was just grateful for this change of pace. Until he pulled open the door to see his boyfriend, and his stomach twisted.

Michael's soft, genuine expression very closely resembled his pissed off expression, so Gavin assumed it was the latter and internally cringed. But instead of hurling poison from his lips, however well-deserved it may have been, the flushed and freckled boy reached out and grasped Gavin's wrist. He tugged him closer until they were hugging with the softest touch Gavin had ever felt from Michael. It felt like Gavin's insides were finally able to thaw, the knot in his stomach was able to loosen if even a little bit. Drips soon began to fall from his closed eyes onto Michael's shoulder without his anticipation. Michael squeezed harder.

"I'm so sorry," Gavin choked out.

Michael just sighed and held the hug firm. He just wanted to hold onto something real for a moment, and maybe a guy who had just lied so harshly and consistently to him wasn't his best bet at the time, but he didn't care. Gavin was his haven and he didn't know how to stop caring. He didn't want to.

Without words, they made it back to Gavin's bed just to lay there. Every few moments they'd meet each other's eyes, but for the most part their staring was fixed in another direction. Gavin was dry-eyed now, and Michael was clear-headed.

"Michael," Gavin spoke warmly. The boy tilted his curls upward towards the sound.

"I won't ever, ever do that again." He didn't break eye contact, and Michael's expression didn't change. But he appreciated it.

Silence filled the space between them for a minute before Michael broke it.

"This isn't supposed to be okay." A pang of guilt struck Gavin as he watched the boy speak. "But I've just been coming to the conclusion that maybe we'll never be okay. I mean, maybe we'll never really be…  _ okay _ . But I don't care. I really fucking don't. Because for all the hurt you've put me through, I've done the same some other way. Call it broken, whatever. I just know that I want to be facing this, facing us, with you by my side. Losing you isn't worth it. I love you, and I can't stop."

Michael's words put Gavin to as much ease as he could be right now. The word "love" lifted his heart from his stomach to his chest and made him feel like nothing else, nothing but this man laying in front of him, existed.

"I love you too, Michael." Michael finally cracked a smile, and it warmed Gavin even more. "I'm changing every day and I just need you to be here to shape me. I fucked up and I can't take that back. But all I can do now is try my best. We can try."

With that, the two rested things and fell asleep in each other's arms, finally having found some peace of mind.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

It was spring quarter.

The school year was coming to an end. And through everything, Michael and Gavin hadn't.

Gavin had agreed to delay his flight home and instead go with Michael to Jersey. Michael was excited for him to meet his parents, and Gavin's heart soared at the thought. They spent the year repairing the holes in their relationship to build a whole new foundation. Neither of them had the greatest tools or knowledge of how to use them, but they did their damned best to ensure that they were helping each other grow instead of tearing each other down. Gavin hadn't talked to Meg since the morning of their fight and he was determined this time to keep it that way. Michael was working on how he handled Gavin, and even though his self-control was shoddy, Gavin appreciated the effort and progress he made to make him feel comfortable.

As a couple, they were still broken as all hell. They were atypical, unpredictable, confusing. But they were working on their rhythm, and the one thing they shared was their dedication to each other.

For now, they took it day by day, gluing new pieces of their relationship together as they found them.

And when fall quarter comes again, they'll be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this angsty lil fic o' mine. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have! Please let me know if you liked it. Have an awesome day, lovelies. <3


End file.
